


Logically, It's Love

by winterknight1087



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying Mention, Dad!Virgil, Familial logicality - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, adoptedkid!Patton, background punk parents analogical, dad!logan, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterknight1087/pseuds/winterknight1087
Summary: Logan watches his son grow up, thinking about how it never mattered that Patton was adopted.Sentence starter prompt: "It had never entered his head that his son was not his own blood."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Logically, It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with my writing style while ignoring all the fics I'm supposed to be working on, so take a familial logicality (I know, not LAMP, I'm shook too lol)

It had never entered his head that his son was not his own blood. Logically, Logan knew that Patton wasn’t biologically his son. That would be impossible given that both he and Virgil had male reproduction organs and they had opted to adopt rather than shell out money to have a friend be a surrogate mother for them. He had sat through countless adoption meetings, watched Virgil pour over the language of every contract or form they signed, and had only heard they had been approved when he had gotten a call from Virgil to meet him at the hospital to meet their new son. People stared at the two grown men, dressed in leather and spikes, who sat in the waiting room, with nervous excitement radiating off of their threatening presence. Then their caseworker told the men that their new son had been successfully delivered, 8.6lb and 21in half an hour ago. The caseworker then walked the new punk parents back to let them see the baby.

Logan took in the baby as tears poured down his face, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband. At that moment, the baby became Logan’s son. He became Virgil and Logan’s son. It didn’t matter that the child wasn’t his own blood. Anyways, what was blood when it came to family? If blood equated to family, people who received blood transfusions must have lots of families then. No, the baby being tended to was his son, regardless of whatever biological nonsense bastards might try to throw at him.

It was difficult getting used to having a newborn in their house. Logan would occasionally sneak out to go to the store, just for an excuse to drive his motorcycle rather than the minivan they had bought when they started the adoption process. Virgil would just roll his eyes and remind his husband to pick up more formula for their tiny Patty-Cake.

When Patton was able to sit up, Logan would occasionally take the babbling baby outside and the two of them would sit on the rumbling motorcycle. Logan was careful to not let Virgil know of this bonding experience, knowing that his husband would probably have quite a few words about how dangerous it was and whatnot, but it was worth it to hear Patton giggle. And if Virgil happened to catch several videos of the father-son bonding, well, it was a memory to record.

The punk parents still attended protests and pride events, but now there was always a stroller or a wagon with them, filled with snacks, water, and a happy Patton handing them out behind his fathers’ backs as if they didn’t know what their adorable son was doing. Once Patton was old enough to start picking out colors and outfits he liked, the two dads got him is own set of bubble gum pink punk clothes. He loved wearing the little jacket over his unicorn tee-shirt and ballerina tutu while purple fairy wings fluttered behind him while he offered everything in his reach to anyone near him.

Sure, Logan knew that Patton shouldn’t have too many cookies or stay up past his bedtime. It was only logical of course. Yet, when big trusting blue eyes turn on him, with a little pouting lip, asks for a second cookie or for his Papa to read to him a little longer, logic was set aside for his son. Nothing is absolute, so it only follows that an occasional laxation of certain rules could be allowed. Virgil merely rolled his eyes at the man trying to logically justify things better left to his emotions.

The fact that Patton wasn’t his biological son didn’t matter when he was six and some jackass decided to be cruel to the cheerful child. If anything, the only thing in Logan’s mind was an alarm blaring that his son was hurt. All the child had been doing was playing in the park while his dads finished setting up a picnic. Yet, someone decided to come up and rip the ribbon wand out of the child’s hand and start screaming horrible stuff about gay parents and corrupting children into playing with toys supposedly for the opposite gender. Really, the person should have been glad that Logan’s husband had insisted on washing their studded gloves today, otherwise the person wouldn’t have just a broken nose.

It was better when they dressed up in their respective outfits and attended what other parents would deem the punk scene. Logan and Virgil in dark colors, spikes, tattoos, and piercings looking like the bikers who would kill you if you so much looked at them wrong with a pastel punk child half their height running around with a rainbow flag tied like a cap. Sure the parents were careful to keep Patton away from the more questionable activities, but the three of them always had a good time at events like this.

When Patton was bullied in middle school for expressing himself and not conforming to dumb gendered binaries, he might have screamed at his dads that they weren’t his real parents a couple of times, but Logan never acknowledged that idea in his head. Patton was his son and his son was struggling. They would always give Patton some room if he needed it, but most of the time, they would sit down and discuss what happened and offer Patton their full support in whatever he needed. Those times would always end with the three of them in a cuddle pile, watching Disney movies while eating an excessive amount of pizza and ice cream. And when they exhausted all their options in getting anywhere with a disinterested school board, they decided to move to a friendlier district where Patton could have a new chance at making friends and being himself.

It was difficult and they barely managed to get a lucky break with both of their jobs, but it was all worth it when Patton came home from his first day in his new school and announced that he had already made a new friend and needed help finding his light blue sundress for picture day the next day. Logan would move a thousand times more just to make sure that his son kept that smile and excitement.

And when Patton was in high school and had shyly told his dads that he was dating his best friend, well, of course, Logan had to give Roman the ‘don’t hurt my son’ spiel while his husband and son merely shook their heads at him. They’ve known this boy since moving to this place, so Logan knew that the boy wouldn’t hurt his son, but hey, it’s what Dads did, OK?

If Logan went a bit extra and got the boys a reservation at a fancy restaurant and limo for prom, who would comment that it was unusual? It was just a dad making sure his son had the night of his life with his boyfriend. By this point, Virgil had stopped trying to keep track of Logan’s reasonings and just laughed at the logical man being extra for their son. Though, he did keep his husband from hopping on his bike to follow the limo to make sure everything went well for them.

When Roman proposed to his son, Logan was just as excited for the young man as Patton was. And if some woman in a bridal shop opened her mouth to tell his son that wedding dresses were for women and Logan hitched his shoulders threateningly and gave her his most murderous look, well, he was just protecting his son who wanted a pretty dress for his wedding day.

No, it didn’t matter that Patton wasn’t his own blood. Logan had changed too many diapers. Logan had held a sad child and wipes away tears. He had read too many illogical fairy tales. He had endured teenage angst and drama. Logan and Virgil had raised Patton and that mattered more than their biological connections. So, if the logical man shed a few tears, as hewalked on Patton’s left side while his husband walked on Patton’s right down the aisle to where his soon to be son-in-law stood, well, it made sense as he was happy for his son.

And if Patton had hugged him after the wedding with a whispered “love you, Papa,” well, it was only because he was his dad and it was only logical.


End file.
